J-Pop Culture
by saruakira
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Sasuke seorang seiyuu terkenal dipasangkan dengan Naruto seorang seiyuu Newbie dalam pembuatan CD-Drama dari manga BL terkenal. kumpulan oneshoot SasuNaru yang bergelut dengan bidang J-Pop dan J-Culture. Mulai dari menjadi seorang Seiyuu, Doujinka, Cosplayer, Penari Kabuki sampai seorang Idol [AU] [Shonen-Ai] [SN] [Judul seperti nama majalah]


Siapa yang tidak mengenal Ogetaka Akira-Sensei. Semua _**fujoushi**_ dan _**fudanshi**_ sangat kenal dengan nama ini. **Ogetaka-sensei** , Peraih _award_ mangaka _BL_ tahun ini. Tak diragukan lagi, hampir seluruh hasil kerja kerasnya menempati _best seller_ ditangga penjualan. Belum lagi Anime yang mengangkat kisah dari manganya selalu yang paling diincar untuk melepas hasrat para _**fujodan**_ **.** Dan jangan heran jika harus rela mengantri selama 2 jam untuk sekedar mendapatkan jabatan tangan, paraf atau foto bersama Ogetaka-sensei sehabis jumpa fans.

 _Manga, Anime, Merchandise, Dakimakura_ , _Action figure_.

Merupakan barang yang paling diincar,dan satu lagi yang paling diincar para fans setianya. BL CD-Drama.

CD-Drama yang mengusung cerita Ogetaka-sensei selalu diisi oleh suara para _**Seiyuu**_ terkenal. Mulai dari Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Inuzuka Kiba, dan sederet nama _Seiyuu_ tenar lainnya menyumbang suara dalam pembuatan _project_ satu ini. Dan kali ini, seorang _Seiyuu_ pemula bernama Uzumaki Naruto harus bangga karena ia direkrut langsung oleh Ogetaka-sensei untuk mengisi suara dari _main character_ yang seorang _Uke._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** J-Pop Culture

 **Genre :** Comedy, Romance, Slice of life, fluff

 **Rating : T to M**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC, judul kayak nama majalah.

 **Summary** : Story 1. Apa jadinya kalau Sasuke seorang seiyuu terkenal dipasangkan dengan Naruto seorang seiyuu Newbie dalam pembuatan CD-Drama dari manga BL terkenal. "Te-teme a-aku belum pengalaman" "Bersikaplah professional, Dobe!"

[kumpulan oneshoot SasuNaru yang bergelut dengan bidang J-Pop dan J-Culture. Mulai dari menjadi seorang Seiyuu, Doujinka, Cosplayer, Penari Kabuki sampai seorang Idol]

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **J-Pop Culture ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa lampiran kertas dibalik kasar. Menandai satu persatu dialognya dan beberapa adegan yang tidak dimengerti dengan pulpen bertinta merah. Kepala pirangnya digaruk kasar, melempar bundelan naskah yang dipegangnya ke ranjang dan menggantinya dengan bundelan lain, manga karya Ogetaka-Sensei.

Pria itu membalik halaman tujuh puluh dua, menampilkan adegan dua pria bergumul di karpet bludru. alisnya menukik tajam, menekuk dahi seolah berpikir keras. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak karena mendapatkan langsung dari Ogetaka-sensei _manga_ kualitas premium non-sensor untuk mendukung pekerjaannya. Karena kualitas premium non-sensor ini lah tidak ada gambar selotip hitam atau bayangan putih dibeberapa tempat. Semuanya digambar sempurna.

Pria itu menepuk lembut perutnya, ia tak pernah bisa berbaikan dengan mual jika melihat gambar-gambar Ogetaka-sensei. Bagaimanapun ia adalah pria _straight,_ masih doyan wanta berdada besar. Karenanya seringkali ia iseng menambah coretan berbentuk setengah lingkaran dibagian dada pria yang selalu ditindih, dan menggambar sendiri selotip hitam besar dibagian selatan sang pria bagian bawah.

"Uuugghh, sudah kuduga ini tidak mudah." Melempar sembarang manga yang dipegangnya hingga benda itu mencium lantai. Ia berguling, memeluk erat-erat bantal tak berdosa. Wajahnya tenggelam dibalik bantal bulu angsa, menghidu rakus wangi lavender dari serat kain. Ia cukup frustasi mengingat esok _take recording_ pertama.

.

Udara ditarik dalam, dihembus satu-satu dengan tangan kanannya yang tak berhenti menempel di dada, mengurangi bunyi jantung yang terburu-buru. Demi karirnya yang baru saja menjejak tanah, ia akan berusaha professional. ia tak bisa mundur lagi. Dituntut siap untuk segala pekerjaan. Demi karirnya yang akan melejit suatu hari nanti.

"Yooossssh, Ganbattee dattebayoooo!" Naruto mengeratkan tas selempangnya, bersiap pergi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"A-ano…" begitu pelan, kalau saja suasananya tidak sepi mungkin Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto menengok, menatap gadis dihadapannya. _Saphire_ nya menyidik tajam _'hmm E cup, tidak-tidak ini pasti F cup!'_

Satu kotak dengan _pattern_ bunga matahari dan pita yang tersemat apik diatasnya terjulur tiba-tiba dihadapan Naruto.

"Eh?" kepala pirangnya celingukan "U-untukku?" tanyanya, telunjuknya menunjuk wajahnya yang terkejut.

Surai hitam si gadis bergoyang seiring dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk heboh. Menunduk dalam, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "A-aku fans beratmu, te-terimakasih sudah bekerja keras untuk menjadi **Izaya-kun**. Su-sudah ya, semoga berhasil!" mundur perlahan, setelahnya mengambil langkah seribu.

Naruto tak berkedip, menatap gadis F _cup_ sampai hilang dibelokan pertama. Ini kali pertama ia mendapat hadiah. Wajahnya tersenyum begitu menawan. Siapa sangka debut pertamanya untuk mengisi suara tokoh bernama Izaya Orihara dapat menarik gadis otaku dengan ukuran dada F cup kesukaannya. Aaah menjadi _seiyuu_ memang menyenangkan.

Kembali Naruto memasuki gedung dengan wajah sumringah.

.

Di depan ruang rekaman, Naruto terduduk resah. Naskah tergulung digenggam kuat dengan telapaknya yang semakin basah. Kakinya bergoyang sambil merapalkan dialog yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia hafal. dan aktifitasnya terhenti begitu terdengar teriakan seseorang memanggil nama Naruto.

Naruto refleks memutar punggung. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya Kiba sedang melambaikan tangan sambil memegang satu kantung plastik.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba menempatkan diri disamping Naruto, menepuk pelan bahu kawannya.

"Y-yo Kiba."

"Haha, kau gugup sekali. Kopi untukmu." Satu garis tipis mampir diwajah Kiba, tangannya mengulur satu kaleng kopi _moccacino_.

"Terimakasih." Naruto menyambut langsung menenggak. "Bagaimana aku tidak gugup, ini pertamakalinya aku berperan menjadi **neko** kau tahu." Naruto merenggut.

Kiba terkekeh. "Menjadi neko itu tidak selamanya buruk."

"Geeez, sepertinya aku salah curhat. Aku lupa kalau kau gay." Naruto kembali menenggak kopinya. Kiba tertawa dengan volume tinggi sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. "Omong-omong—" Naruto mencondongkan badannya mendekati Kiba, "Apa kau tau orang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, menurutmu ia _Straight_ atau belok sepertimu?" berbisik pelan takut-takut terdengar orang lain.

"Ah, dia—"

"Tentu saja aku masih normal, Dobe." Belum sempat Kiba menjawab, orang yang digosipi sudah hadir dihadapan Naruto sambil memukul pelan kepala pirang dihadapannya dengan gulungan naskah. "Kau dicari Ogetaka-sensei, rekaman akan mulai 5 menit lagi, bersiaplah." Secepat kedatangan secepat pula kepergiannya, Sasuke segera melenggang ke dalam ruang rekaman bernomor tujuh.

"Itte." Naruto mengusap-usap kepala jabriknya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit Kiba, kau diruang berapa?"

"Aku diruang sepuluh."

"Baiklah, nanti kita makan siang bersama oke?" melambaikan tangan kemudian hilang dibalik pintu.

.

Naruto menutup pintu perlahan. Menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya kemudian menyapa ceria seluruh kru didalam ruangan termasuk Ogetaka-sensei. Saphirenya menatap pria yang masih tenang membaca _script_ , kaki pria itu terbuka lebar diatas kursi. Naruto menghampiri, sepertinya pria itu tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Naruto karena earphone yang bertengger manis ditelinganya.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Uchiha-san." Menepuk lembut pundak Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Naruto sesaat kemudian mengangguk, atensinya kembali pada naskah dipangkuannya.

Layar _flat_ dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto memutar potongan anime yang disadur dari karya Ogetaka-sensei, Sasuke mengambil peran. Pita suara berdengung membentuk harmoni sempurna, berat dan ringan bersamaan begitu maskulin begitu sempurna untuk menghidupkan satu karakter pria dengan _roleplay_ seorang **Tachi**. Naruto memandangi Sasuke, ia sudah terjerat pada pesona suara Sasuke jauh sebelum mereka bekerja sama ketika Sasuke mengambil peran **Shizuo Heiwajima** , lawan dari karakter yang disuarakan Naruto-Izaya Orihara-.

Mereka saling bersautan. Bergantian mengambil peran. Ogetaka-sensei tersenyum dikursinya, sebentar lagi adegan yang begitu disukainya. Ia meremat naskah, senyum terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Nafas berat satu-satu berhembus. _'uuuh aku sudah tak sabar dengan adegan ini~'_

" _Natsuo—"_ Sasuke memberatkan suaranya, begitu piawai membawakan suara pria yang menahan libidonya.

" _A-Hi-hiro-kun, a-aku bau—"_ dan Naruto tak kalah dari Sasuke, begitu menjiwai perannya walaupun sebenarnya ia memang benar-benar gugup sampai suaranya bergetar.

Suara dijeda, penggambaran Natsuo dan Hiro saling bertatapan. Bagian ini nantinya akan ditambahkan dengan efek suara ranjang yang diduduki Natsuo tertekan menahan beban tubuh hiro yang menghidu rakus _fabric_ bagian perutnya.

Ogetaka-sensei menahan nafas.

" _Mmh—"_ Sasuke membuat suara desahan sehabis ciuman dengan begitu lihai.

Naruto diam, beku ditempat. Jeda sesaat, Sasuke melirik pria pirang disampingnya. Tak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Inisiatif, ujung sepatu dibenturkan pada betis Naruto. Tersadar, Naruto kelabakan, _saphire_ nya kembali fokus pada naskah.

" _H-Hiro-kun nnh—"_ itu bukan suara yang bagus sebagai desahan, tapi entah mengapa terdengar pas ditelinga kru dan Ogetaka-sensei hingga tak harus melakukan _cut._

Sasuke masik melirik Naruto, _"Aku akan melakukannya dengan gentle."_ mengucapkan dialognya dengan begitu lancar.

" _Nnh—"_ Naruto mengangguk.

Suara dijeda kembali. Kali ini akan diedit dan diisi dengan suara ranjang yang berderit. Adegan Natsuo yang ditindih Hiro.

" _A—Aaaaaa—"_ Suara aneh terbentuk dari pita suaranya yang berdengung tak normal. Naruto gugup.

Sontak seluruh kru dan Ogetaka-sensei terpaku ditempatnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus, sudah paham dari awal rekan kerja satu ini akan sangat merepotkan.

Naruto berdiri heboh, membungkuk beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Memohon untuk mengulang pengambilan rekaman.

" _Daijyoubu_ , baik kita ulang adegan halaman 68." Ogetaka-sensei menyemangati.

Menggaruk tengkuk, Naruto kembali duduk dikursi alumuniumnya. Kepalanya sudah basah dengan keringat. Tak ada yang pernah bilang menjadi _seiyuu_ BL-CD sangat sulit, ia lebih memilih berperan menjadi wanita dibandingkan harus menyumbangkan suaranya untuk karakter seorang neko. Naruto berjanji pad dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengambil pekerjaan menjadi _seiyuu_ BL kedepannya.

.

" _Su-sumimasen deshita_." Membungkuk 180 derajat, Naruto merasa tidak enak hati dengan Sasuke dan para kru lain terutama Ogetaka-sensei.

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan, ini memang pekerjaan yang lumayan sulit untuk pria straight sepertimu nee" Ogetaka-sensei menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto lembut.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Daijyoubu daijyoubu, besok pagi kita lanjutkan kembali nee karena Sasuke-kun ada pekerjaan lain." Ogetaka-sensei tersenyum. Naruto dibuat semakin tidak enak hati.

Pada akhirnya, adegan halaman 68 tidak terjadi, terpotong karena Naruto yang belum begitu mahir membuat suara desahan, ditambah jadwal padat Sasuke yang harus mengisi acara stasiun radionya pukul dua siang nanti. Naruto mendongak, langit-langit studio berwarna biru gelap tertangkap indranya. Dengusan kasar berhebus menggambarkan dirinya yang begitu frustasi.

' _Aku harus mencari cara agar aku bisa melewati adegan itu dan mengakhiri semua ini!'_

.

Naruto melempar sembarang tas slempangnya, terburu-buru menyalakan aplikasi pemutar DVD. Tumpukan DVD digelar. Naruto sudah merogoh koceknya demi menyewa puluhan DVD BL dengan berbagai macam genre mulai dari _Live action_ hingga Anime, mulai yang berasal dari Eropa sampai Thailand.

Lempengan persegi berukuran 10x7 cm keluar secara otomatis, siap diletakkan kepingan DVD. Naruto menelan _saliva_ nya dengan susah payah. _Saphire_ nya menatap gambar horror sampul DVD yang menampilkan tiga pria yang sedang ber _cosplay_ karakter anime yang salah satu karakternya Naruto sumbang suaranya.

BL SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN, ERWINXLEVIXEREN.

Mati. Kemungkinan terburuk yang Naruto pikirkan kalau ia jadi menonton DVD-DVD yang ia sewa. Sepertinya lebih baik dibandingkan dengan mati karena diberi _deathglare_ dari _seiyuu_ yang diam-diam ia kagumi siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

GULP.

Naruto mengejam kuat, memasukan kepingan lingkaran pada lempengan persegi yang otomatis kembali masuk kedalam mesin pemutar DVD, dengan cepat menekan tombol play.

Dan setelahnya, kehidupan Naruto berubah 70%.

.

Naruto memandangi Sasuke sambil berpikir, seingatnya ia baru saja tiba di lobi dan langsung saja ditarik paksa masuk dalam bilik toilet. Tubuh Naruto bergerak gelisah, kungkungan Sasuke membuatnya tak nyaman ditambah mata hitam tajamnya seolah menelanjangi Naruto. Akibatnya mau tak mau Naruto harus melirik ke segala arah, kemanapun asal tak menatap mata hitam pria terpaut 10 senti lebih tinggi dihadapannya.

Suasa semakin _akward_ ketika Sasuke tak membuka suara, Naruto berkeringat.

"Sa—" Naruto membuka suara langsung terhenti ketika benda yang berulang kali muncul dalam DVD yang disewanya semalam hadir dihadapannya, tertangkap lensa terekam jauh didalam otaknya yang berkapasitas pas-pasan. "WOAAAAH APA YANG KAU BAWA SASUKE?!" Naruto terlonjak hingga membentur dinding bilik.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar. Bagaimanapun dilihat dari reaksi Naruto sudah pasti pria dihadapannya ini mengenal baik benda yang dipegangnya. "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin membantumu agar mendesah dengan baik."

Naruto melotot. "APA? KAU GILA!?"

Mendengus, Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Ini satu-satunya cara."

"Tidak-tidak-tidak! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau!" Naruto mundur, merapatkan punggunggang pada didnding bilik. "Kau gila, Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak gila Dobe, aku masih punya setumpuk pekerjaan, pekerjaanku bukan hanya menunggumu berhasil mendesah."

Naruto makin melotot. Harus ia akui memang salahnya tak bisa mendesah, bagaimanapun ini pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai pria dengan status _neko_. Ia juga tak ingin merepotkan orang lain dan tentu saja ia yang paling menginginkan pekerjaan ini selesai secepatnya.

"Ukh—Ba-baiklah. Kau tunggu diluar, biar aku pakai." Naruto merona, merebut paksa benda laknat ditangan Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik geli. "APA? Jangan menatapku begitu Teme, seumur-umur aku tidak pernah memakai benda ini dan jangan kira aku benar-benar seorang _Neko_ , aku _STRAIGHT_." Naruto mengomel, menekankan bahwa dirinya pria normal, _Straight_ dan penyuka lawan jenis.

Sasuke tersenyum lucu. "Kalau begitu kau butuh ini." Satu botol cairan pelumas Sasuke lempar, dengan baik ditangkap Naruto. "Aku tunggu diluar."

BLAM

Pintu bilik tertutup rapat, Naruto terpaku ditempatnya masih menggengam botol berwarna putih dan benda kecil lonjong berwarna pink. selang beberapa detik ia tersadar

"SASU TEME SIALAN!" Ia berteriak-teriak sambil melepaskan ikat pinggangnya sebelum menurukan celana dan pakaian dalam yang ia pakai. "Ukh—" Demi karirnya yang akan melejit suatu hari nanti . ia tak bisa mundur lagi.

Botol dengan cairan kental dipencet pelan, mengeluarkan isinya cukup banyak. Naruto ragu, ini kali pertamanya melakukan hal-hal diluar batas. Seumur hidup ia hanya cukup ber-onani tanpa harus bermain _anal_. Dan sialnya ia masih _virgin_ —tunggu bukan ia berharap keperjakaannya diambil lelaki lain. Bukan bukan, bagaimanapun ia _STRAIGHT_ dan ingin seorang gadis dengan F cuplah yang melepas keperjakaannya bukan jari tengahnya yang sekarang berputar searah cincin anusnya, mengolesi cairan dingin yang terasa lengket.

Ragu-ragu jari tengahnya menerobos masuk disambut tubuhnya yang menegang "Ngh—" Naruto menggigit ujung kausnya, mendongak menahan sakit luar biasa. ' _Shit_! Uchiha brengsek!' rutuknya dalam hati. Tak perlu kagok atau harus berselancar dulu di dunia maya, DVD yang disewanya semalam benar-benar memberikan Naruto info bagaimana harus melonggarkan salah satu lubang dengan banyak syaraf yang dimiliki pria. Naruto menggaruk lembut dinding rektumnya, jari telunjuknya ikut menerobos membentuk gunting untuk sedikit melonggarkan ukuran anusnya.

"Haah haah—" Naruto terengah, peluh sudah membajiri wajah tannya, beberapa bulir menetes masuk dalam garmen.

"Oi, kau lama sekali." Sasuke menendang pelan pintu bilik.

Urat imajiner berkedut riang didahi Naruto "Teme bisakah kau sabar, ini cukup sulit!"

"Hn."

Naruto mengatur nafas. Mengambil nafas panjang, satu jarinya mendorong benda kecil berbentuk lonjong bernama vibrator. "Ngh—nhh—fuuh—" ia tersengal, begitu sulit mengeluarkan udara. Setelah beberapa menit dengan penuh perjuangan, vibrator sudah tertanam sempurna, diapit dengan begitu antusias oleh dinding rektum Naruto. Jangan bilang kalau ia berpotensi menjadi seorang _neko_. Rasanya didnding rektumnya begitu semangat menjepit vibrator yang bahkan belum bergetar.

Pintu bilik terbuka pelan, Naruto keluar dengan rona merah yang menyembul tanpa diperintah. Sasuke melirik Naruto, memilih meninggalkan sandaran nyamannya pada pintu toilet.

"Sudah?"

"…" Naruto mengangguk, tangan kananya mengenggam _fabric_ lengan kirinya.

"Mana remotenya?"

"Huh?" Naruto mengernyitkan kening.

"Biar kupegang, aku yang mengatur kapan kau akan mendesah." Sasuke menyeringai.

"EHHHH?"

.

Sasuke dan Naruto beriringan masuk kedalam ruang _recording._ Ogetaka-sensei dengan radar _fujoushi_ nya begitu bahagia melihat Dua _seiyuu_ nya yang akur sampai-sampai muncul _sparkle-sparkle_ imajiner disekelilingnya.

"Wah tumben kalian datang bersamaan." Ogetaka-sensei tak bisa menutupi kebahagiannya dibalik suaranya yang dibuat-buat biasa.

"Hn."

"Ka-kami tak sengaja berpapasan dijalan, haha." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa canggung.

"Huh?" Ogetaka-sensei mendekat, menghapus jarak untuk memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang memucat. "Apa kau sakit Naru-chan? wajahmu pucat sekali."

Sasuke hanya melirik, Naruto gelagapan salah tingkah. "Ah-eh tidak aku baik-baik saja _Sensei_ , hanya kedinginan saja. Kau tahu udara diluar sangat dingin."

"Ah, kalau begitu—" Ogetaka-sensei melirik sekitar. "Sasuke-kun cepat lepas jaketmu, Naru-chan kedinginan."

"Eh? ti-tidak usah sensei aku—" Naruto menggoyangkan telapaknya, menolak.

Sasuke melepas jaket tebalnya, dengan tenang memasangnya pada pria pirang yang berdiri disampingnya. _Saphire_ nya membola.

"—te-terimaksih." Menunduk malu dengan rona merah yang kembali muncul.

Ogetaka-sensei sesak nafas ditempat dengan tangannya yang membekap hidung.

.

Take _recording_ halaman 68 diulang. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah siap dengan naskah ditangan dan _headset_ bertengger nyaman ditelinga. Naruto mengehela nafas, sebentar lagi gilirannya.

"Ng—"

Sasuke melirik Naruto, tombol remote yang tersebunyi apik dibalik naskahnya terpencet naik dua volume membuat pria disampingnya mengejang dan mendelik tajam.

" _Nghhhh nhh Hi-hiro-kunnh—"_ Desahan yang begitu professional, menghayati dan seperti sedang melakukan adegan dihalaman 68. Seluruh kru dan Ogetaka-sensei terpana, bersyukur dengan kemajuan Naruto yang sudah dengan fasih mendesah.

" _Natsuo apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Nhh a-aku baik-baik saja.H-hiro beraat nnh—"_

" _Ah m-maaf"_

Jeda sesaat. Adegan Natsuo menatap Hiro.

" _Pegang tanganku—"_

Kembali menjeda, suara tangan mengenggam akan diletakan pada _part_ ini.

Sasuke dan Naruto mebuat suara kecipak basah—orang berciuman— naruto tak berani menatap Sasuke, tubuhnya memanas dan sudah dipenuhi rona merah. Kedua kakinya ia rapatkan, menahan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat sangat tidak baik.

" _Ah, mmh ahhhh."_ Sasuke menekan tombol up menaikan getaran vibrator sampai batas maksimum, take terakhir halaman 72 Hiro dan Natsuo melepaskan hasratnya.

" _Ah Hi-hiro no aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh~"_

SPURT SPURT SPURT

Naruto kaku ditempat. Barusan apa yang keluar dari bagian selatan tubuhnya?

.

" _KAMPAIIIII~"_ mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi, Ogetaka-sensei dan seluruh kru puas dengan hasil pekerjaan kali ini.

Memutuskan merayakan kesuksesan BL CD-Drama yang akan rilis bulan januari 2016 nanti dengan mengadakan pesta minum. Merupakan tradisi di jepang apabila mengerjakan sesuatu hal dengan lancar maka patut dirayakan dengan meminum sake atau bir.

Naruto mengangkat gelasnya tak semangat menebar senyum 'aku baik-baik saja' kemudian menyesap sake digelasnya dengan pesimis. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyesap birnya sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto.

Pesta itu berjalan dengan meriah hingga akhirnya kacau karena sebagian besar sudah mabuk berat. Beberapa staff yang masih sadar memutuskan untik pulang kerumah dengan memapah rekannya yang mabuk berat menghindari adanya kekacauan yang lebih besar timbul jika mereka dibiarkan mabuk.

"Otsukaresama deshita, Sasuke-kun, Naru-chan. Aku senang bekerja sama dengan kalian berdua."

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk.

"kalau begitu aku pamit, aku titip Naru-chan ne Sasuke-kun, sepertinya ia mabuk berat."

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk kembali.

"Sampai jumpa."

Hening.

Sasuke melirik pria berumur 25 tahun disampingnya mabuk tanpa pertahanan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan pria ini. Salahkan para penggemarnya yang menjodoh-jodohkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

"Hei, Dobe bagun. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Uhmmm Temee." Naruto mengerang, tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto meraba tubuhnya. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang."

"Uuh Teme genit~" dengan berani ia memilin perut berotot Sasuke yang tertutup fabric. Efeknya, aliran darah Sasuke dengan semangat menuju bagian selatannya.

Dan keesokan harinya, teriakan heboh Naruto bergema dalam _Condominium_ Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **Renai Rubi no Tadashii Furikata © Ogeretsu Tanaka**

 **Durarararara © Ryohgo Narita & Suzuhito Yasuda**

 **Shingeki No Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

 **.**

 _ **Note**_

 **Ogetaka-sensei :** merupakan gabungan dari mangaka BL yaitu Ogeretsu tanaka-sensei dan Takarai rihito-sensei (mangaka paporit author loh XD /promosi)

 **Neko :** sebutan bagi pria Uke dijepang

 **Tachi :** Sebutan bagi pria Seme dijepang.

 **Izaya Orihara dan Shizuo Heiwajima** merupakan karakter fiksi yang author ambil dari serial berjudul DRRRRRR!(Durararara!)

Untuk adegan dalam BL-CDnya author ambil dari manga karya Ogeretsu tanaka-sensei yang berjudul renai rubi tadashii durikata chapter 2.

Daaaan siapa yang penggemar OnoDxKamiyan~ sadarkah kalian jika chara Naruto dan Sasuke disadur dari dua orang seiyuu nan ganteng paporit author ituh? /Deesh

 _ **Glossary**_

 **Fujoushi :** penggemar yaoi kalangan wanita

 **Fudanshi :** penggemar yaoi kalangan wanita

Keduanya bisa digabung menjadi **FUJODAN**

 **Dakimakura :** kalau diindonesia disebutnya bantal cinta(?)

 _ **Author's Note**_

Helllooo apa kabaaar?

Semoga kalian sehat yaaa, hemm saru mau mohon pamit hiatus sampai bulan maret karena ada keperluan RL yang sangat penting dan mendesak.

DEMI MERAIH GELAR SSI (SARJANA SEME IKEMEN /ditabokdosen) X"D

Lalu katanya SasuNaru mau ada BL-CD terselubungnya yaa? Hahahah sayangnya mahal, maap saya fens karbitan yang mengandalkan donlotan gratis dan tak sanggup menjual berhala /eluus dompet sambil pelototin action figure SasuNaru yang sering dinistahi dengan berbagai macam pose menajiskan X"D.

Jadi mari yang punya kelebihan duit silahkan dibeli dan saru pinjam X"D

Dan untuk BAD OMEGA akan dilanjut akhir bulan maret. mohon maaf jadi menunggu ya hehe

Akhir kata

 **Salam cinta, ketchup basah**

 **C(^_._^)D**

 **Saruakira**


End file.
